In conventional systems that raise an alarm to prevent collision or use an automatic brake to lessen damage from collision or to perform an operation of avoiding collision, the timing for an average driver to perform an deceleration operation is set to coincide with the timing at which the alarm is activated (for example, see Patent Document 1 below). This is to prevent the driver from feeling that the timing of alarm activation is annoying.